No me ames
by Paulina Biu'lu
Summary: Mina le pide a Yaten una última oportunidad, quizás la más importante en sus vidas. Basada en la canción No me ames


NO ME AMES

Declainer todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la canción en la que está basada en la canción del mismo nombre "No me ames" interpretada en español por Jennifer López y Marc Anthony basada en la balada "Non armami" de Giancarlo Bigazzi

Escuche está canción un bello día lluvioso, y no pude evitar pensar en Mina y Yaten, cuando la escuche con su carácter tan distinto, como complementarios

Estoy sentada en una cafetería, lentamente veo como por el vidrio una gota de la tempestuosa lluvia, se desliza uniendo como juego de puntos las gotas en la ventana, no puedo evitar suspirar nostálgica, hoy lo extraño más que nunca, siento como si el olor de lluvia, me trajera su recuerdo, y de hecho es así, recuerdo el olor de su cabello mojado esa tormentosa tarde que por Seiya me enteré de su enfermedad.

Había estado buscándolo por todo Tokio, necesitaba verlo, decirle lo que nunca me atrevía decir, por miedo a su reacción, pero ahora, que el tiempo se me acababa, que parecía desvanecerse como el aire en sus pulmones, fue que entendí que debía vivir ese momento, no lloraba, no podía, necesitaba tan solo estar con él.

Lo encontré sentado bajo un árbol, con su espalda recargada en el tronco, su plateado cabello de estrella fugaz desperdigado en sus hombros, me acerque lentamente hasta que vi su rostro, siempre serio, ocultando siempre sus sentimientos, pero eso ya no me importaba, ya no me asustaba, por qué ahora entendía que había algo más importante que todos mis temores

\- Dime porque lloras – me preguntó cuándo me acerque hasta él, ni siquiera note cuando había empezado a llorar

\- De felicidad – le conteste sincera, pues no lloraba por la noticia que había recibido, sino por encontrarlo

\- ¿Y porque te ahogas? – me preguntó hosco y rudo como siempre. 

\- Por la soledad – le contesté suave, pues era el sentimiento que me acongojaba cuando no lo encontraba, me acerque más y me senté junto a él, necesitando tocarlo, saberlo real en ese momento.

\- Di porqué me tomas, fuerte así, mis manos, solo son tus pensamientos, que te van llevando – me respondió alejándose, aun cuando me negué a soltarlo  
\- Yo te quiero tanto – confesé al fin, aun cuando el querer quedaba corto a mis sentimientos por él.

\- ¿Y porque será? – preguntó el, sin entender qué lo que hace años me hacía correr tras él como su fan, había pasado hace tiempo

\- Loco testarudo – le dije enojada - No lo dudes más, aunque en el futuro, haya un muro enorme yo no tengo miedo quiero enamorarme – le solté sin pensar, sin importarme quedar expuesta cuando en todo momento él me había rechazado

\- No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente – me dijo el volteando la cara y apretando las mandíbulas, era notable el dolor en él, lo que le pasaba, la terrible verdad qué él sabía

\- Tu no piensas que es lo justo, ver pasar el tiempo juntos – no podía creer que tendría que convencerlo, que demostrarle que valía la pena unas horas, un día, lo que fuera a su lado

\- No me ames, que comprendo, la mentira que sería - me debatió él sin mirarme, me puse de pie, aun sosteniéndole la mano y él cedió a mi agarre, se levantó conmigo, caminamos lento a mi casa, el solo dejándose llevar, como un cascarón vacío, entramos y encendí la chimenea acercándolo, quería cuidar de él desde ese día y para siempre.

\- ¿si tu amor no merezco?- le pregunte temerosa, creyendo que quizás solo le afectaría pero necesitaba saberlo, así que preferí que aun cuando no me quisiera la menos me dejara tenerlo a salvo ese día - No me ames, más quédate otro día – le pedí al fin

-No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambie el mundo, porque es el destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo y tu así serias lo que yo de mi reflejo - me exigió él, y fue en ese momento entendí su gran miedo, el creía que solo me acercaba a él por lástima, porque se moría lentamente como una flor al marchitarse, pero no era así

\- No me ames, para estar muriendo, dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos – le exigí a él haciéndole saber que no me importaba su situación que no me arrepentiría jamás de los momentos junto a él, no me enamore de él en ese momento, ni cuando su hermano me confeso lo que le pasaba, sino, cada día que pasábamos juntos cuando lograba arrancar de él una plática, sencilla pero muy significativa para mí - no me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo  
con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo – le expliqué haciéndole ver que quería que viera la vida que quedaba en él, que no se perdiera de nada en este maravilloso mundo. 

Se paró y camino a los ventanales de mi departamento, siguió viendo la lluvia, las gotas caer, de repente lo vi poner sus manos en el vidrio y sostenerlo como si del mundo se tratará.

\- No sé qué decirte, esa es la verdad – dijo con la vista gacha y apenado - Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar  
\- Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven, pero en este cielo sola no me dejes – le rogué y, sintiendo que en cualquier momento él podía escapar de mi como el agua cuando intentas retenerla entre tus manos

\- No me dejes, no me dejes – me dijo y por fin pude ver, notar el gran temor que sentía, lo perdido que estaba en la inmensidad de saber que su reloj marchaba hacia su final - No me escuches, si te digo no me ames

\- No me dejes, no desarmes mi corazón con ese no me ames – le conteste haciéndole ver, que era él, el que se encerraba en su burbuja y no me dejaba acercarme, aun cuando era él, la razón por la que mi órgano vital latía  
\- No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame – me contestó y entonces vi de nuevo lo que él era, el temor que tenía de enfrentar esta guerra que sabía perdida, y que definitivamente no quería que me afectara, pero tenía que decirle, que para eso era tarde

\- Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amare – le explique, tenía que entender, que lo que le pasará a él siempre me afectaría.

\- No me ames, pues te hare sufrir, con este corazón que se llenó de mil inviernos – me dijo, mientras se volteaba hacía mí y me enfrentaba aún cerca del ventanal, con la lluvia detrás, yo en el sofá con una manta me sentía aún más fría, porque él me estaba exigiendo algo que ambos sabíamos que no se podía

\- No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus días grises, quiero que me ames solo por amarme – le rogué parándome y sintiendo resbalar la manta sobre mi cuerpo, no podía creer que él no se había dado cuenta que le dije que lo amaba que no me importaba el pasado, ni las barreras del futuro.

Yaten, se acercó lentamente y me abrazo, trayendo el calor que desde hace horas le faltaba a mi cuerpo, entendiendo quizás por fin lo que le había estado tratando de decir - no me ames, tu y yo volaremos, uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos – me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos, en ese momento no lo entendí pero me estaba haciendo una promesa, de su presencia segura en mi corazón desde ese momento y para siempre.

\- Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta, como dos cometas en la misma estela – le prometí yo sin saberlo, y haciendo alusión a su bello origen, abrazándolo de nuevo, impregnándome de su aroma que jamás olvidaría.

Yaten murió un mes después de esa tarde, fue un mes de verlo sufrir y sufrir con él, de salir, entrar en hospitales una, dos , mil veces, jamás me arrepentí, ni lo haré nunca, hoy después de visitar su tumba, no puedo olvidar su voz esa tarde 

No me ames

No me ames

No me ames

No, no me ames

Repitiéndose en mi mente, y entendiendo que cada ruego a no amarlo, era para permanecer a su lado en realidad, agradezco haberlo hecho y aun cuando lo perdí, como sentí aquella noche, el seguirá siempre en mi corazón.

No me ames  
No me ames  
No me ames...


End file.
